


Squad Super Duo versus the Pool Police!

by plainapple



Category: Psych
Genre: First Kiss, Humor, Kid Fic, M/M, Superheroes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-02-26
Updated: 2011-02-26
Packaged: 2017-10-15 23:10:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,017
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/165813
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/plainapple/pseuds/plainapple
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Young Carlton Lassiter just wants to cool off in peace on a hot summer day. Young Carlton Lassiter doesn't get his wish.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Squad Super Duo versus the Pool Police!

**Author's Note:**

  * For [rispacooper](https://archiveofourown.org/users/rispacooper/gifts).



When the temperature got to over 90 degrees the only good place in Santa Barbara was the Waterfront Park wading pool.   It was doubly good if you were Carlton Lassiter, because Carlton had a method.  First, he would put one foot into the very shallowest end to test the temperature.  It wasn’t likely that the pool would be cold after having the sun shine down on it all day, but there was always a chance.  Next, if the water was warm enough, he’d put in his other foot.  After that, he’d slowly walk towards the deep end then stop when the water got to just above his knees.  If he went any deeper his swim trunks would get wet and mess up the crisp line his mom had ironed into the front, plus he hated the way wet trunks got all clingy on his legs after he got out of the water.  Just above the knee was perfect. He could cool off his calves without suffering the indignity of drippy clothing.

He had just about reached the best spot in the pool, not too deep, not too shallow, when something slammed into his back sending him stumbling a few steps forward.  The water splashed up onto his chest.  He managed to stop himself from falling over, but there was almost no point.  The hems of his trunks were underwater.   Shoot!

“Hey!” exclaimed Carlton, turning around to see what’d hit him.  Turned out it was a kid, a really stupid looking kid with lots of freckles and green swim trunks with pineapples on them.  The kid was sitting in the pool looking a little dazed.  Carlton guessed the impact must have knocked him over. “Hey,” Carlton said again, “Were you running?”

“Of course,” answered the kid. “I have to run.  I’m the Flash.  He’s the Green Lantern.” The kid pointed at another, much more sensible looking kid standing nearby.

“I can fight anything except yellow,” said the Green Lantern.  That sounded stupid.  Carlton scowled at him.

The Flash asked, “Do you want to play with us?  You could be Batman.”

Carlton crossed his arms. “Batman’s a lawless vigilante,” he said. “And stop trying to get out of this.”

“Out of what?” asked the Flash.

“There’s no running in the pool,” said Carlton.

“Says who?” asked the Flash.

“Says the rules,” Carlton answered. “They’re on the sign.”

“Shawn can’t read yet,” said the Green Lantern.

“Gus, I can too!”

“You can only read the alphabet book,” said Gus.

“So?” asked Shawn. “That’s reading.”

“I don’t care if you can’t read!”  Carlton drew his head back and straightened his shoulders using his superior height to emphasize his authority.  “Not knowing the rules doesn’t mean you’re allowed to break them,” he said.

“Yeah?” asked Shawn, getting to his feet. “Who are you, the pool police?”

“No,” said Carlton. “But if I were I’d handcuff you.”

“Well you’re not,” said Shawn. “So you can’t.”

“No, but I could tell your Dad you were running.”

Shawn’s eyes went wide, “You better not!”

Carlton smirked at him, “You can’t stop me.”

“Look.” Shawn said, “How about this?  I can tell you how many kids are in this pool and what color swimsuit they’re wearing.”

“So?” asked Carlton. “I can tell that myself.”

“Yeah,” said Shawn. “But I can do it with my eyes closed.”

“That’s impossible.”

“Is too possible.”

“Yeah?” Carlton said, “Prove it.”

“Promise not to tell on me?” asked Shawn.

“Only if you can do it,” said Carlton. “Which you can’t.”

“Deal,” said Shawn.  He squeezed his eyes shut.

“Wait,” said Carlton. “You could peek.”

 Shawn put his hand over his eyes. 

“No,” said Carlton.  “You could still peek.  Here,” he pulled Shawn’s hand away and replaced it with his own.  Shawn’s eyelashes tickled his palm.  “Can you see?” asked Carlton.

“No.”

Carlton nodded in satisfaction. “Okay, try to guess the kids.”

“It’s not a guess,” muttered Shawn.  He got a funny scrunched up frown on his face and was quiet for a moment, then he spoke again, “There’s a blond girl in a pink swimsuit with ruffles, a curly haired boy with purple trunks, another girl with braids and a yellow bikini, two kids who look alike in matching blue trunks, and You and Me and Gus.  Oh, and we have green trunks, grey trunks, and tan trunks, receptively.”

“Its respectively,” said Gus.

“I’ve heard it both ways.”

“You cheated!” Carlton exclaimed, pulling away his hand.

“Only if your hand is see through,” said Shawn. “It’s not, see?” He grabbed Carlton’s hand and pushed it over Carlton’s own eyes. 

Carlton frowned.  He squinted into the dark space between his palm and his hand.  He tried to look up, and tried to look down and peek out the bottom but all he saw was black.  Still, there must be a trick.  He squinted even harder to try to see through the cracks between his fingers, but his fingers were closed up tight.  He was about to say that he didn’t know how Shawn had cheated but he knew he _had_ cheated when he felt something soft and spongy on his mouth.  There was a loud smack noise like someone had just eaten something really good.  It took Carlton a moment to figure out what had happened and by the time he lowered his hand from his eyes and opened his mouth to tell Shawn that that was against the rules too, Shawn and Gus were gone.

***

“That was gross, Shawn!”

Shawn put his tongue between his lips and considered, “Mmmm… naw, it wasn’t gross.”

Gus exclaimed, “But you kissed him!”

“So?” asked Shawn.

“That means you love him,” said Gus. “And _that_ means you have to marry him.”

Shawn shrugged, “So I’ll marry him.”

“You’re gonna marry that guy? He’s mean.”

“I liked him,” said Shawn.

“You’re weird,” said Gus.

“You’re weird!”

“You’re double weird!”

“Your triple weird!”

By the time Henry found Shawn and Gus’s hiding place behind the bench Shawn was a million times a billion infinity weird and Gus was a million times a billion infinity weird…

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

plus one.


End file.
